Ready,Action!
by piggybufallo
Summary: Mamori was a succesful actress and want to start her career in Hollywood. She got the contract for the movie,but guess who is the director. Sorry if the title is weird. R&R! Multichapter
1. Chapter 1

Ready,Action!

Chapter 1 : The Director and The Actress

_Hello! Suddenly I got this idea. I think it's pretty weird, but if it good, tell me! If it bad,tell me too! Sorry for the bad grammars. Enjoy!-_

_I don't owned Eyeshield 21. -__-_

Anezaki Mamori,sit inside the black Mercedes Benz car, staring outside while the car bring her and her manager to her new home. The streets looks crowded. Lot of people came inside and outside the boutiques,shops,beauty centers,and all the places at the street. This is not her first time to visit America, when she was 10 years old, she visits her grandmother from her mother in America. But now, she was going to Hollywood.

"Miss Mamori?"

A woman, her age is around 30 years old or more, sitting in front of her. Mamori surprised,then turn back. "Yes?"

"Here is your new cellphone." Said that woman,then give Mamori a cellphone. From the cellphone's shape, Mamori knows that it's Blackberry Bold.

"A Blackberry? For me?" ask Mamori.

"Yes. Blackberry is really helping you for all of your work's needs. I bought it for you, don't need to pay me back. And I already save my phone number in your phone. I'll call you often,so don't get your cellphone out of battery." Said that woman,while opening a folder with lot of papers.

"Oh,okay. Thank you so much, Mrs. Hayley." Said Mamori,then smiles. Mrs. Hayley smiles,then reading those papers again.

"By the way,Mrs. Hayley, I really thank you for the opportunity that you had gave me. I never thinks that I'll work in Hollywood.."said Mamori,then stares at outside again. Yeah,Hollywood. That's her new workplace. As an actress.

Mamori never thinks that she will be an actress. After graduates from her high school, Deimon High School, Mamori was working as a secretary. Then she meets a man that interested to her and ask her to join the casting for a drama movie in Japan. And Mamori was casted. Her first movie was a big success, and since that movie, Mamori was casted in many movies, as a supporting role, or even a leading role. Her career in Japan as an actress was really perfect. People thinks that she was really talented in acting. All of the Deimon Devil Bats's ex-team members always come the her movie premieres. Everybody now have their own successful career. But there's one man, that now is nowhere. Mamori never heard news about him, except from Kurita and Musashi that said he was okay,have a successful career. What is his career,Mamori know nothing. Maybe as a owner of weapons factory? That's possible for a Hiruma Youichi.

Then,she meets Mrs. Hayley, who thinks that Mamori should go to Hollywood. Mamori agreed, this is a great opportunity. And now, here she is. In Hollywood.

"I've paid your rent for two months. I'll help you looking for casting opportunity, but you can try to look it for yourself too, if you want to."said Mrs. Hayley. Mamori nodded.

Suddenly, Mrs. Hayley's cell was ringing.

"Hello?"greet Mrs. Hayley. Then she start to chat with the caller,while Mamori keep staring outside. It's really fabulous, and luxurious. So,this is Hollywood.

"Yeah, I want to ask it to you,sir,about that role."said Mrs. Hayley. The caller spoke again.

"Her name? Her name is Anezaki Mamori,from Japan. Know 'Winter Moments'?"

Suddenly the caller stop talking.

"Hello? Sir?"

The caller talks again.

"Oh? Okay,thank you so much,sir. I'll bring her tomorrow. When? Oh,10.00 a.m. Okay,I'll be there. Okay. Thank you so much again,sir. Have a nice day."

"Okay,Mamori."said Mrs. Hayley suddenly, make Mamori surprised.

"Y..yeah?"

"I got one casting schedule for you. It's tomorrow, 10.00 a.m. I'll pick you up."said Mrs. Hayley. Suddenly,the car stops, in front of a big apartment.

"Here you'll stay. Your room is 211. Just ask the receptionist,okay?"said Mrs. Hayley.

"You're not coming in?"ask Mamori.

"No,I need to go now,trying to get your casting schedules."said Mrs. Hayley,then winks to her. "By the way, some actors and actresses was staying here too. Try to say hi to them,it will help you,you know."

Mamori smiles. "Okay. See you tomorrow, Mrs. Hayley."said Mamori. The portboy taking her luggages then bring it upstairs.

Mamori get inside the elevator. A dark-skinned guy was standing beside her. Suddenly, Mamori realized who is that guy.

"Panther?"ask Mamori to the dark-skinned guy. He looks surprised.

"Mamori-san?" said Panther, surprised.

"Hello! Wow, I never expected will see you here."

"Me too. What reason that bring you here?"

"Well, I got a friend that want me to try my career in Hollywood.."

"Oh yeah, you're an actress. I know that,you're really famous,you know! I love your drama movie that called 'Winter Moments'." Said Panther happily.

"Haha,thanks. Why you're here,Panther?" ask Mamori.

"Well, since I got the award from that World Cup, lot of people ask me to play in a movies. Movies about sports. And well, tomorrow I have a shooting schedule."

"Wow, you're really famous too."

"Haha,but I hate to be surrounded by those annoying photographers,that called Paparazzi! They are really annoying.."

"Hmm,yeah,I've heard about them too. I have a casting schedule tomorrow."said Mamori.

"Oh yeah? Who is the director?"

"I don't know, it's my manager who talking to the director. I don't know who is the director."

Panther nodded. Suddenly, he looks surprised.

"M..Mamori-san! Suddenly I remembered something!" said Panther,with a loud voice.

Mamori was surprised. "W..what? What is it,Panther?"

DING! Suddenly the elevator's bell was ringing.

"Room 211 is in this floor,miss."Said the portboy.

"What is it,Panther? What do you remembered?" ask Mamori.

Panther slap his forehead. "Suddenly I forgot about it again!"

Mamori sighed. "Well,maybe you can tell me another time. Which floor do you stay?"

"Floor 6. Room 376,visit me if you want,okay? See ya,Mamori-san!" said Panther with big smile.

Mamori waves at him,then get out from the elevator and walk to her room.

"Here it is."said the portboy,then open the door. Mamori get inside,and surprised. The room is looks so comfy,luxurious,and large.

"Here your tip,thanks."said Mamori,then smiles to the portboy. The portboy nodded then left the room.

Mamori walks to her bed then lay on her bed. She can't wait for tomorrow!

*****

"Okay,Miss Mamori?" ask the man who handle the casting. Mamori stand up,then walk to in front of him.

"Okay,now can you act,like when you angry to someone because that person had killed your bestfriend?"

Mamori take a deep breath,then start to act. She try her best,and the judge looks like her act.

"Okay,thank you. Next!"

*****

Mamori sitting in front of the casting room. She waiting for the casting result, with Mrs. Hayley.

"If you don't pass it,it's okay,Mamori. It's not that easy to live in Hollywood,you know." Said Mrs. Hayley. Mamori smiles then nodded.

Suddenly the casting room's door opened. A guy came out and saying 10 names,and Mamori's name included.

"The actors and actresses that I've called,please get inside." Said the guy,then get inside.

Mrs. Hayley's eyes widened,then she smiles happily. "Mamori! You're casted!"

Mamori smiles happily too. Wow! What a luck.

Mamori get inside, then sit on the chair that had prepared with nine other actors and actresses. An actress that sit beside her smiles to her.

"Hello. I never see you before,I guess."said the actress,"I'm Jeanne. Jeanne Stone."

"Hi,Jeanne. I'm Mamori, Anezaki Mamori."said Mamori,smiles. Jeanne smiles too.

"It's a Japanese name. Are you Japanese? You don't look like an Asian."

Mamori smiles. " My mom is American."said Mamori. Jeanne nodded,and smiles.

"Okay,first,congratulations first for all of you that pass the casting."said a guy that sit in front of them. "I'm Phil Nukas,the producer. Now I'll let you meet the director. He's a Japanese,by the way."said Phil. All people in that room clapping hands.

_Japanese? _Thinks Mamori.

Then, a guy came inside. He have an athletic body,and he's tall. His hair was spiky,and blonde. There are two piercing in his ear,both ear have two piercing.

And when Mamori saw who is her director, her eyes widened and she can't say anything.

Hiruma Youichi,grinned, walking to the chair beside Phil and sit. He using a black long sleeves shirt and a jeans. When he sit,he stares at Mamori for a minute. Mamori stares at him,her eyes still widened,and she still can't say anything. The director grinned again,showing his sharp teeths. His mouth saying words without any sound,but Mamori know what he saying.

"Nice to see you again,fucking manager."

_YAA! This is my first chapter. Hope you'll like it. Review please,and thanks for reading. Really sorry for the bad grammars. And sorry if it's kinda weird :p review if you want for the update! Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ready,Action!

Chapter 2 : Paparazzi

Hiruma put his feet on the table. He stares at every actors and actresses that sit in front of him now. But only one who make he really interested. Who else.

"Em..Hiruma-san...I think you shouldn't.." said Phil,a bit scared.

Hiruma stares at him with his emerald green eyes. "What?" ask Hiruma, and smirked while take his black book.

Phil looks really scared. "O..okay, it's nothing,Hiruma-san."

Mamori smiles. Hiruma still blackmailing people even now he was in Hollywood.

But Mamori can't hide her shocked feeling. How could be? How could be a guy that used to bring weapons every where, addicted to American Football, and really evil, can be a director in Hollywood? And, he have really a good reputation! Maybe he was blackmailing people for his reputation. Mrs. Hayley told her before she get inside the room.

"_**This movie, The Asphalt, was rumored to be in the top of Box Office in two weeks, Mamori."**_

"_**What? Why?"**_

"_**The director. He was really famous, and have such an excellent reputation. All of his movies are great, he's really talented! And he doesn't pick an amateur for his movies, Mamori. I think he already knew about your reputation in Japan."**_

"_**Oh? Who is the director?"**_

"_**His name? Oh, his name is.."**_

_**Suddenly the door opened, and a guy came outside. **_

_I really need to talk with him after this.._think Mamori.

"All of you." said Hiruma, his eyes looking at everyone. "So now, you're fucking casted in this movie. I want all of you, work fucking well in this movie! I don't want to see an acting that just like a fucking trash!"

Mamori rolled her eyes. It's only her who doesn't look scared while hearing Hiruma's words.

"And you, Japanese actress. You are the fucking leading role, and I want you do your best."said Hiruma, suddenly take out his gun and aim it on Mamori. Mamori shocked.

"Okay." grumbled Mamori. Hiruma smirked.

"Fine. Get out from here, now! All of you!" said Hiruma. The actors and actresses stand up from their chair and walk in hurry to the door, want to leave the room as soon as possible. The producer also leave the room, scared.

Hiruma blow his bubblegum, while staring at Mamori that stand up then walking to him.

"Hiruma-san. We need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

Mamori sighed. "How can you be here? I guess you'll be a professional American Football player, but now you were a famous, talented director, that will direct a movie which rumored will be in the top of Box Office in two weeks!"

"Tch,"mumbled Hiruma, then blow his bubble gum again.

"You need to tell me. You never told Kurita and Musashi that you are a famous director! All of us think that you were a professional American Football player.."

"Amor Café. Tomorrow, 3.00 p.m." said Hiruma suddenly.

Mamori stop talking. "What?"

"Meet me in that fucking café, fucking manager!"

Mamori grumbled. He never forget about the f word.

"Where is it?"

"It's inside my fucking hotel. Javelin Hotel. Just ask the taxi driver."

"Okay."

*****

Mamori get out from the taxi. Now she was in front of Javelin Hotel's door. The hotel is luxurious, big, and have so many securities. Maybe for protects the celebrities who stayed here.

Mamori get inside, then walk to Amor Café. Hiruma said that the café is near the swimming pool. After a few minutes walking, Mamori found the café and get inside. Then she saw Hiruma sit on the coach near the big window, drinking something while reading a newspaper. He using black shirt and jeans, with sneakers.

"Hi." said Mamori when she already in front of Hiruma. Hiruma keep quiet and reading his newspaper. Mamori raise her eyebrows, then sit on a comfy chair in front of Hiruma.

"So. Tell me." said Mamori.

Hiruma put the newspaper on the table, then stares at Mamori. After a long years,Mamori realized again that Hiruma's eyes are emerald green.

"I came to America. Start a career as a football player, and it's nice. Then I meet that fucking Pentagram again. They said they will have a shooting for a movie about American Football then they asked me to join them."

Mamori's eyes widened. "So? You accepted it?"

"No."

Mamori sighed. "Then?"

"Then. I reject it but they fucking force me to came to their shooting place. They said there are many beautiful and hot girls in there."

Mamori can't hide her smile. "Then, you came?"

Hiruma nodded. Mamori nodded too, smiling.

"Then they do that fucking shooting while I sit and collecting the movie crew's blackmails from those girls. Then I see the director of that movie. And, he's fucking stupid. He can't direct well. The fucking producer who also watching looks not happy."

"Then?"

"That fucking producer were angry then screams 'Who can replace this stupid man! Everyone!'. The producer came to me, and ask me. 'Want you replace him? Really, this is suck.'. Well, I bored. So I agreed."

Mamori eyes widened. It's hard to believe. "Then?"

"Then I read the fucking script, then try to ordering those fucking actor and actress. The shooting take longer time than the schedule. But the producer looks statisfied. Then he fucking want me to direct another movie. And well, I keep working in his fucking production office until now. From that fucking production office, I got a lot of blackmail things."

"Are you still playing football?"

"Yes, sometimes. Are that enough, fucking manager?"

Mamori nodded.

"How can you fucking came here?" ask Hiruma.

"Well,I meet a woman, her name is Mrs. Hayley.."

"Oh. I know about her big affair with that fucking actor."

"Ah. Yeah. Then, she thinks it's good for me to try my career in Hollywood."

"Oh."

"They're missing you, you know."

"Who?"

"Deimon Devil Bats. Why you never visit Japan anymore?"

"Busy. They fucking missed me? Crybaby."

"Yeah. Well, you're our good friend, Hiruma-san. We always make a small reunion, but without you, it's like something were missing."

"All of them, fucking missed me?"

"Yep."

"So, it''s fucking mean that you must be fucking miss me too, right, fucking manager? Kekeke!"

Mamori suddenly blushing. "W..what! No, I'm not!"

"Don't fucking lying. I know it, what the hell is that pinky thing in you cheeks, huh? Kekekeke!"

"Hiruma-san!"

*****

Mamori was watching a TV series when suddenly someone knock her room's door.

"Come in!" said Mamori, then walk to the door and open the door. It's Mrs. Hayley, standing outside.

"Mrs. Hayley!" said Mamori, "come in!"

"Hi,Mamori!" said Mrs. Hayley, then come inside and sit on the couch. Mamori walks to the kitchen. "Want to drink something?" ask Mamori.

"Anything!" said Mrs. Hayley. Mamori smiles then take two glasses and pour an apple juice to those glasses, then bring it to the living room.

"So, why you came here?" ask Mamori.

Mrs. Hayley give an envelope. "It's your shooting schedule, and something inside it."

Mamori raise her eyebrows then open the envelope. There's a shooting schedule, and a picture. When she see the picture, her eyes widened, shocked.

"What the..?!"

Mrs. Hayley drink her apple juice. "You should be careful another time, Mamori. Media already know who casted in The Asphalt, and you are inside. Your reputation started to crawling now."

Mamori stares at the picture. It's her picture, with Hiruma,in Amor Café. They looks talking together.

"It's Hollywood, baby. As an actress, it's hard to get a privacy. By the way, do you really dating with that director? He's handsome, you know."

"No,I'm not!" said Mamori,blushing again, "he's just,an old friend."

"Hmm." Mrs. Hayley nodded, then drink her apple juice again. "That picture can make a huge gossip. And Hiruma was really famous, you know."

Mamori sighed. _Did Hiruma see this picture now?_

"Where do you get it?"

"From my friend. He's a paparazzi and he almost publish this picture if I'm not begging him to not doing it."

Mamori nodded.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow you'll start shooting. You should be prepared from now." said , then looking at her watch. "Oh, got to go. See you later,Mamori!"

Mamori smiles then walk to the door. "Okay, Mrs. Hayley. Thanks for the visit and the info." said Mamori.

"It's okay, honey. By the way, if you really dating with that director,you must tell me,okay? See ya!" said Mrs. Hayley, then go outside and leave.

Mamori laughing, then close the door.

_Dating with Hiruma? You gotta be kidding me._

_-The second chapter. Is the story weird? Tell me. Thanks for reading! Review me if you want the update :D sorry for the grammar mistakes. Thank you! -_


	3. Chapter 3

Ready, Action!

Chapter 3: Paris

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21. I really wish I can, but sadly I can't. -__-

_-Really sorry for the late update. I got stuck. Well, here is the chapter 3. Hope you like it.-_

Mamori take a look at the shooting schedule that Mrs. Hayley gave to her. Tomorrow is the day for her to start her first shooting for her first movie in Hollywood. But Mamori really surprised when she look at the 'Place for Shooting' column.

_Tomorrow I'll go to Paris? _Thinks Mamori. She also found the airplane ticket for tomorrow.

Mamori take a look at the clock. It's already 09.00 p.m. She must packing for tomorrow now.

*****

Mamori and Mrs. Hayley walk together at the airport. Now they need to wait for their flight. They sit on the waiting chair with the other movie crews.

"Why we need to go to Paris?" ask Mamori.

"Well, Hiruma said that Paris is the best location for the shooting. Have you read the script yet?"

"No."

"What? Read it now, Mamori! We'll start the shooting today! What if you don't remember the script?"

"its okay, Mrs. Hayley. I can remember the script fast." Said Mamori, then smiles. Mrs. Hayley sighed, then takes out her Blackberry and start to calling someone.

Mamori take the script from her handbag. The scripts have a lot of pages.

_Wow. I really need to read and remember the script now,_ thinks Mamori. Then, she started to open the page one.

"Hey."

Mamori stop reading her script and looking at the guy who called her.

"Oh, hi." Said Mamori, smiling.

The guy sits beside Mamori and smiling to her. "Know me?"

"Yeah. You're my co-star. Hm, Kyle Thomas, right?"

Kyle smiles. "Yep, you're right. Nice to meet you, Mamori. I don't have a chance to introduce myself to you last time we met." Said Kyle, asking Mamori for shaking hand.

"Oh, nice to meet you too, Kyle." Said Mamori, and then shaking hand with Kyle.

Kyle smiling again then drinks his coffee. Mamori begin to reading her script again.

"It's seems you don't have read the script yet." Said Kyle.

Mamori smiles. "Well, yeah, I forgot. So, I read it now."

"Your part is pretty hard, Mamori. Have you read all of the script?"

"Not yet, just a half."

"Oh. Then you better read and remember it now, Mamori. The script is pretty hard."

"Really?" ask Mamori, wondering what kind of script that Hiruma gave to her. Until now, she only knows that the movie is about a ninja assassin. Mamori is the ninja.

"Yeah. The dialogs are bit confusing, but..."

"Move now, fucking black."

Mamori and Kyle stares at the guy that saying those rude words. Of course, it's Hiruma.

Hiruma bring a cup of coffee and staring at Kyle with a scary look. Kyle looks scared, stand up then leave.

Hiruma smirking, then sit beside Mamori.

"You can ask him to leave without those rude words, Hiruma."

"Hm, yeah. He'll never leave if I do what you just said."

Mamori sighed.

"By the way, fucking manager..."

"I'm not your manager again, Hiruma!"

"Fine. By the way, fucking actress, we'll shooting three scenes today, so you don't need to remember all of that fucking script."

"W...what? But I already read until tenth scenes!"

"So what?"

Mamori grumbled. Hiruma smirking, then stand up and leave while drinking his coffee.

"Attention please. The flight with Boeing 737-24 with the destination: Paris, is ready. All of the passengers are allowed to enter the plane. Thank you." said someone by intercom.

Mamori stand up, take her bag and walk to the plane. After giving her ticket, she come inside and searching for her seat. This time, her seat is not with Mrs. Hayley.

"206-A, 206-A, where is it?" whisper Mamori. After searching for five minutes, she found the seat. But she really surprised when see the person who sit beside her.

"H-Hiruma?"

Hiruma was reading a newspaper. "What?" ask Hiruma, not moving his eyes from the newspaper.

"Why your seat is here?"

"Well, I don't know, fucking actress. I ask that fucking Nukas for buying me the ticket, then he gave me the ticket. I don't fucking know that you were buying the ticket with this seat."

Mamori grumbled, and then sit on her seat. Why he must be here?

Hiruma take his iPod earphones and put it on his ears. Mamori's attention got back to her script. Sometimes she heard a sound of songs from Hiruma's iPod. He was using a really high volume, and it's a death-metal song. And Hiruma was sleeping, while listening to that kind of song.

After a few hours, they arrived in Paris. Mamori pack her things again in her handbag, and Hiruma woke up from his sleep and start packing his things too. Then they landed in the airport. The stewardesses talk to the passengers with a French language, then English language.

Mamori stand up and leave her seat, with Hiruma behind her. Hiruma still listening to his iPod. They take their bag and go out from the gate.

"Hey, fucking Nukas. Take our bags to the fucking hotel." Said Hiruma. Phil moves the bags quickly to their cars that already prepared in the airport.

"I want to relax in a hotel a bit." Said Mamori when Mrs. Hayley standing beside her.

"What? Oh, no, you can't do that, Mamori. Hiruma want us go to the shooting place right now." answered Mrs. Hayley while texting in her cell phone.

Mamori's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Oi, fucking actress! Get inside the car!" shouted Hiruma. Mamori turn around, and then get inside the car with Mrs. Hayley. Then they leave the airport.

"Why we don't take a rest in the hotel now, Hiruma? Why we should do the shooting now?" ask Mamori.

"Because, I don't want to waste the fucking time, fucking actress."

Mamori rolled her eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Eiffel Tower."

*****

"Ready? ACTION!"

Kyle Thomas running on the field in front of the Eiffel Tower, while Mamori chasing him. Mamori start shooting him with her gun while Kyle keeps dodging those bullets.

Kyle run to the Eiffel Tower and hide behind one of the tower's pillars. Mamori stop shooting and walk casually.

"Where are you, handsome? Please, don't play hide-and-seek with me." Said Mamori.

Hiruma and his cameramen running to the tower, shooting Kyle's face. But Kyle was doing nothing.

"CUT!" screams Hiruma. He stands up and stares to Kyle with a scary eyes. Kyle looks scared.

"Have you read the fucking script yet, fucking black?" said Hiruma, because Kyle has a black hair.

"Y-yes, I do, Hiruma."

"Then why you don't reload the fucking gun?" ask Hiruma, glaring at him.

"I-I'm sorry, Hiruma. I-I'm really sorry."

Mamori walks to Kyle, and smiling to him.

"its okay, Kyle. Hiruma was really rude, I know it." Said Mamori, while staring at Hiruma with an angry glare. Hiruma just blew his bubblegum, doesn't care, then walk back to his chair.

Kyle sighed. "Oh, yeah, okay, Mamori."Said Kyle, with a stressed face.

Mamori smiled, and then hug Kyle to cheering him up. "It's okay. Just get more serious to the scene. His temper was bad, you know. " Said Mamori.

Kyle stares at Mamori, then smiles. "Thank you so much, Mamori. You're so kind, and beautiful." Said Kyle. _And hot,_ said Kyle in his mind.

Mamori's cheeks are blushing. "O-oh, well, you don't need to say things like that, Kyle. I'm not beautiful."

"No, you're beautiful. Really." Said Kyle, again.

Mamori's cheeks are blushing more, and then she gets back to her position again. Kyle grinned, then get back to his position.

Meanwhile, an angry glare was directed to both of them.

*****

"All of you can go back to the fucking hotel right now." said Hiruma. The shooting for today was finished, and now is already 11.00 p.m.

"Here, Mamori, I bought a creampuff for you." said Mrs. Hayley, giving her a box of creampuffs.

"Wow! Thank you so much, Mrs. Hayley!" said Mamori happily, then open the box and start eating the creampuffs.

"Hey, Mamori."

Mamori look at the guy who called her. It's Kyle.

"Oh, hi, Kyle! Want some?" said Mamori, offering her creampuffs.

"No, thank you, Mamori." Said Kyle.

"Oh, okay." Said Mamori, and then eating her creampuffs again.

"Hm, I want to ask you something..." said Kyle.

"What is it?" ask Mamori, staring at him.

Kyle inhales deeply, and then exhales. "Hm, well, I want to ask you, do you want to have a lunch with me tomorrow?"

Mamori stop eating her creampuffs. What? Is this means, Kyle asking her for a date?

"O-oh. A lunch. Tomorrow?" ask Mamori.

"Yes. I want to take you to a small café that I've visited yesterday. The food was so delicious. So, do you want to...join me?" ask Kyle. His cheeks start blushing.

Mamori was blushing too. "Oh...well...actually, I don't know if I have a spare time tomorrow. Mrs. Hayley already asking me to accompany her tomorrow, but if I have a spare time, I'll tell you."

Kyle's face looks a bit sad. "O-oh. Okay, Mamori. I'll wait for it. Thank you." Said Kyle.

"Mamori! Let's go back to the hotel! You have a lot of activities tomorrow!" said Mrs. Hayley suddenly.

"Oh! Yes, okay!" said Mamori," see you tomorrow, Kyle!"

"Oh, yeah, see you tomorrow." said Kyle, smiling. Mamori running to her car, get inside, and then leave.

Kyle sighed, and then walks to his car. When he already nears his car, he sees a blonde man standing in front of his car.

"Oh. Hiruma?" ask Kyle, when seeing the face of that man.

Hiruma, putting his hands inside his pocket, glaring at Kyle, then walk to him. When he already ten centimeters from Kyle, he grab Kyle's collar and pull him closer.

"Did I just see, you're asking that fucking actress to having a date tomorrow?" ask Hiruma, his voice was deep, and yeah, scary.

Kyle gulped. "N-no, we just talking about..."

"Don't lying to me, fucking black."

Kyle looks panic. Slowly, he nodded.

Hiruma pull him closer, it's only 5 centimeters between their faces.

"I hate romantic things between the fucking casts in my movie-making. I hate seeing actor and actress fucking dating, then abandon their job. Are you fucking don't know that I want to start the shooting from 06.00 a.m tomorrow, until the night?"

Kyle gulped again. "I-I don't know. It's not written in the schedule."

"Then, you know that the fucking schedule was wrong."

Kyle looks really scared. Hiruma smirking, and suddenly put a gun in front of Kyle's forehead.

"So. Here's the new schedule. I want to see all of my fucking actors or actresses, tomorrow, stay in this fucking shooting location, from 06.00 a.m until it's finished, and not going anywhere. If I see you go anywhere without my permission, I'll shoot your ass and your head."

Kyle gulped. "U-understood, Hiruma."

"And…" said Hiruma again, "I don't want to see, any, fucking flirting things in front of my eyes. You. I know you were flirting that fucking actress. I really, really hate flirting things. If I see any fucking flirtatious things, words, and any flirtatious crap, I'll kill the people who do it. If I ever see you touching that fucking actress again, and doing those flirtatious things again, that I really hate, of course, I'll shoot your ass and head. Understood?"

Kyle looks really scared. "U-understood, Hiruma."

"Nice." Said Hiruma, and then release his grip. Hiruma get inside his car, and leave the shooting location.

Kyle sighed, feels really relieved because the danger already gone.

_Damn. It's clear now; I can't ask Mamori for a date forever. She already dating that demonic director, of course._

_- I know it's weird. Well, here it is. Thank you so much, and sorry again for the grammar mistakes. -_


	4. Chapter 4

Ready, Action!

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own Eyeshield 21.

_-really really sorry for the very late update! My laptop was stealed by a thief also my modem, so it's difficult for me to make the new chapter. I need to borrow another people's laptop -_- hope you enjoy it! Sorry if it's not so good =( -_

"What?! From 6.00 a.m until midnight? Is he insane?!"

Mamori can't hold herself to not yelling. She was really tired, she was just laying in her bed for 10 minutes when suddenly Mrs. Hayley came and knocked the door, then told her about her schedule for tomorrow.

"Well, it's not only you who think that Hiruma was insane. I'm wondering what will we do from 6.00 a.m until midnight." Said Mrs. Hayley while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Ergh!" said Mamori, pissed. She was planning to shop in Beverly Hills tomorrow, then suddenly Hiruma's schedule ruined her plan. She read the schedule once more. Well, thing that written there is 'Asphalt scene 20 – 6.00 a.m until 12.00 p.m.'

"Is he planning to shoot all of the scenes until the last scene tomorrow?" ask Mamori, while massaging her head.

"I don't know, gorgeous. I know that his predicate as the meaniest director in the world was right." Said Mrs. Hayley, "but I think it's kind of impossible if we are going to shoot all the scene tomorrow."

"Then what else is the reason?! I know that he was really mean since we were in highschool…" said Mamori.

Mrs. Hayley choked and almost spill out the coffee from her mouth. "From HIGHSCHOOL? So, you both were friends before?" ask Mrs. Hayley. Mamori nodded.

"He was a quarterback of our highschool's football team, Deimon Devil Bats. I think now he was already around the world, playing football. But now, he is a famous director? I never imagine it before!" said Mamori.

Suddenly Mamori's brain do a flashback to her highschool time. When she was a manager of Deimon Devil Bats, when she was yelled to Hiruma because of his insane manner, when she was crying happily because of Deimon win the Christmas Bowl, and when she felt that she had a crush on Hiruma.

Yeah, a crush. She never thought about it before, suddenly she was missed him, worried about him, and cried a lot of tears when his arms was broken. But after a few months, she realized that it's impossible that Hiruma would had a crush on her too. Then she tried to stop her feeling, but it's hard. She remembered how many times she cried in front of Suzuna because she can't forgot about Hiruma.

_Yeah, it's impossible. Until now, it's impossible he would have a crush on me, _think Mamori.

"Oh, it's really a shocking news! And did you ever had a crush on him before?" ask Mrs. Hayley.

Mamori's eyes widened, while her heart beating more faster. "Crush?! No way!"

Mrs. Hayley looked at Mamori with a don't-lie-to-me-stare. "Oh come on. You don't need to hide it from me."

"No, I'm not!"

"Really? But you two are so cute together!"

"I think you already lost your mind, Mrs. Hayley. It's no way, impossible."

Mrs. Hayley raised her eyebrows. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me…"

Mamori stared at Mrs. Hayley with an angry stare.

Mrs. Hayley laughing hard. "Hahaha! Hey, I think I must go now. You need to wake up early tomorrow, right?"

Mamori nodded. "Well, yeah.."

"Night, gorgeous! If you don't want to tell me about your crush today, it's okay, but tell me tomorrow, okay?"

"Shut up!"

Mrs. Hayley left the room with laugh. Mamori grumbled and laying on her bed anymore.

_I thought the feeling have been gone away, but why it's came back again?_

"So, fucking manager.."

"How many times I need to tell you, I'm not a manager anymore!"

Hiruma kept blowing his bubblegum, then when the bubble pops he pointed his finger to the script.

"That Kyle , he'll run from that pillar to your bench. Those fucking men, the policemen, will aim the bullets to you but he will protect you. The polices will shoot him until he fainted, then he'll fucking dead."

Mamori raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, I understand. Let's get started, will we?"

"Hm. Fucking cameras!" shouted Hiruma to the crews.

Mamori sat on her bench, trying to memorize her script. While Kyle get prepared behind the pillars, and winked at her. Mamori smiled.

"Ready,action!" shouted Hiruma.

Kyle running from the pillars to Mamori, when the policemen running too and aiming their guns.

"Stop!" screams those policemen. Kyle stand in front of Mamori and open his arms, while the policemen using their gun.

Suddenly, an exploded noise came out.

Hiruma stand up quickly from his chair and ran to Mamori. Kyle look shocked and run back to the pillars. Mamori, freezing there, can't move.

"Fuck!" screamed Hiruma. He ran to Mamori, hugged her and pushed her away, while the bullets came and made a holes on the bench.

All eyes stares at the bench, then to Hiruma and Mamori who laying on the grass. After a silent for seconds, suddenly everybody ran to Hiruma and Mamori.

"Mamori! Are you okay, darling?" ask Mrs. Hayley panic.

Mamori kept laying, don't do anything. Hiruma still hugged her and they don't do anything. After few seconds, Hiruma released his hug and stand up.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU FUCKING CREWS DO?!" shouted Hiruma angry. He walks to the property crews and looked at them one by one.

"I think I've fucking said to you, all fucking maggots, to put the bullets inside the gun after scene 25. And what scene is this?" ask Hiruma with a deep scary voice.

No one answers. Hiruma was really angry.

"USE YOUR FUCKING BRAINS!" shouted Hiruma, suddenly shooting them with a gun from nowhere. All of the property crews ran, avoiding the bullets. Mamori quickly stand up and took the gun from Hiruma's hand.

"Stop it, Hiruma!"

"What is your fucking business, Anezaki?" ask Hiruma angrily, suddenly using her last name,"these monkeys doing wrong! And you were going to die if I don't push you to the other side! These maggots were almost fucking kill you!"

"I'm okay now, Hiruma. I'm not killed. It's okay, it's just an accident." Said Mamori, tried to calm Hiruma. But Hiruma still angry. After he yelled at the crews, he looked at Kyle, who hide behind the pillar.

Hiruma walk to Kyle, and pulled his collar. Kyle was shaking, scared to Hiruma.

"You. The fucking coward." Said Hiruma, made a new nickname for Kyle.

"I think I saw you, fucking standing in front of Anezaki. Really in front of her. And, you fucking left her? Only fucking care about your life?" said Hiruma with a deep scary voice again.

Hearing Hiruma's words, Mamori remembered when the bullets was shot. Kyle left her, ran to hide behind the pillar. While she still stand there, with no one to save her.

"I…I was panic…"

"Tch. Fucking wimp. You should fucking protect women first that yourself, coward." Said Hiruma, dan release his grip from Kyle's collar, and left him.

"Come on! Star the fucking shooting again!" said Hiruma while walking.

Mamori stared at Hiruma. _Did he just..angry to Kyle because of not protecting me?_

Hiruma was laying on his bed, while cleaning his gun. Cerberus was laying under the bed, eating the meat. Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"Who the hell is it?" ask Hiruma, still cleaning his gun.

The knocker don't answer anything for seconds, but then she answered.

"It's me, Mamori."

Hiruma stopped cleaning his gun. He stared at the door.

"Can I come in?" ask Mamori from outside.

"What do you want?" ask Hiruma, then walk to the door and open the door.

Mamori suddenly blushed. "I..I just want to say, thanks for your help this afternoon."

"Why you need fucking thank me for that?"

"You had saved my life, Hiruma. I'm really thankful for that, because if you don't push me from the bench this afternoon, I would be in hospital now."

"Hm. Anything else?"

Mamori became more blushed. Hiruma smirked.

"What happened to your fucking cheeks, Anezaki? It was red as like tomatoes."

Mamori's eyes widened. "I…I don't!"

"Don't fuckin lying, Anezaki. Your easy-blushing cheeks are my favorite part of you since highschool. It's just fucking funny."

Mamori blushed more. _Why am I blushing like mad? _

"Do you fucking have anything else to say, Anezaki?"

"N-n-nothing. Hm, just thank you for today, Hiruma. Ehm, bye." Said Mamori, then started went from the door. But Hiruma's hand held her.

Mamori turned her head back. Hiruma stared at her with a deep stare.

"Don't' fucking leave."

Mamori's heart beated more faster. _What is it? What happened?_

"What's wrong, Hir.."

Mamori's words stopped when Hiruma slammed his lips to her. He kissed her passionately while holding her cheek.

Mamori was really surprised. _Why he suddenly kiss me? _

But his lips are toxicating. Mamori can't hold herself anymore, she kissed him back.. She can felt his smirk when she kissed him back, and Hiruma kissed her more passionately.

Hiruma pulled Mamori inside his room, then kick the door until it's closed. Their lips still kissing each other, when Mamori pushed Hiruma to the bed.

Hiruma smirked more widely. "Good girl go bad, huh?"

"Shut up." Said Mamori smiling, and kiss him again. Hiruma pushed her back to the wall and put both of his hands on the wall while still kissing Mamori, then he moved to her neck. Mamori moaned, enjoying the pleasure. Hiruma's left hand moving, opening Mamori's blouse buttons.

Mamori eyes opened. "W-wait."

Hiruma opened his eyes. "What?"

Mamori blushed. "I-I..I think I must tell you something first, so it wouldn't annoy my mind anymore."

Hiruma's eyebrows raised. "What the hell is it?"

Mamori sighed. "I..I like you, Hiruma. Or maybe, I love you. I have a crush on you since highschool, and.."

Mamori's words stopped again by Hiruma's lips that kissed her again. When he stopped kissing her, he was smirked again.

"Then same as me,Anezaki. I like you too."

Mamori can't believe what she heard. Same as him? Then..

Mamori stop thinking. Hiruma's lips already locking her lips again, and now his hands already opened all of her blouse's buttons. Mamori's hand moving to Hiruma's pants, and pull it down.

"You've been a fucking very bad girl, Anezaki. Really." Said Hiruma while kissing her neck. Then, he pushed her to the bed, and both of them laying there, keep kissing each other, while they pulling off their clothes one by one.

Kyle walking on the corridor, while holding an SLR camera. He smirked while seeing something in his camera.

"Nice thing. It's not only him who can blackmailing people."

_-sorry again for the bad grammars -_- hope you like it!Review please =) Thank you!- _


End file.
